darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Rated Clan Wars
Rated Clan Wars is a clan-specific minigame added into the game on 12 April 2011, with the release of Clan Camp. It is available to both free players and members. It is lead by the Sergeant-at-Arms, who gives out the Rated Clan Wars badge which can be distributed to clanmates. Each player must have a badge in order to participate in a rated clan war. The leader can then challenge another clan and play. Each clan may be between 10 and 500 players, and will have fixed rules which clan owners cannot change. Each battle will last between 10-120 minutes depending on how many participants are in a war. Players will not lose their items if they die. The total kills performed by each clan are recorded, and at the end of each match, both clans are awarded points in the Clan Hiscores. If you continue to kill the same person you will get less kill points. Location and travel "]] Rated Clan wars, unlike normal clan wars, is situated within the Clan Camp at the Sergeant-at-Arms and not in the Gamers Grotto. The Sergeant-at-Arms is roughly in the center of the Clan Camp stood by a large Rated Clan wars banner. The Official Worlds for Rated Clan Wars, as designated by Jagex, are Worlds 98 and 68, these worlds are different from the usual Clan wars worlds. There are several methods to travel here, with the quickest being to use the teleport on the Clan Vexillum; this will place the player very close by to the west of the Sergeant-at-Arms. For members who do not wish to waste an inventory spot with a clan vexillum, they may use the West Falador bank, run almost directly south, and exit Falador via the under-wall the agility shortcut. Members' without the agility level can simply run to the normal Falador south exit. Free players who do not wish to waste an inventory space with a Vexillum, can also make use of the Falador west bank and run to the usual Falador south exit, or, if they are equipped with an Explorers Ring 3+, could cabbage port to just east of the Clan Camp. Also, players can use the Lodestone Network. Players can either teleport to the Port Sarim Lodestone and then head north, or teleport to Falador and head south through the city. The Port Sarim method is quicker, but the Falador method does have the East Falador bank along the way. Rules The Rated Clan Wars fixed rules are: * Players will respawn on death. * All combat types and weapons are allowed. * Players who leave the arena cannot return. * If the match is in a F2P world, F2P rules apply. * Matches are always safe. Food Upon entering battle or dying, the bank menu will be brought up allowing players to withdraw food or equipment. Gallery RCW interface.png|Time interface RCW end result.png|End result Rated Clan Wars team banner.png|Clan banner Category:Minigames Category:Clan Camp Category:Wikia Game Guides activities Category:Clans